


он заглядывается на высокого парня

by Girbeagel



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: В горле пересохло настолько, что Макото не смог ничего сказать. Естественно, он бы не сказал Бьякуе, что тот горяч, поэтому решил это перефразировать таким образом:— На тебя, эм… Приятно смотреть.Уголочки губ Бьякуи незаметно потянулись вверх:— Серьёзно?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 8





	он заглядывается на высокого парня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he has eyes for the tall one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422062) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Наеги только покинул комнату, как до его груди дотронулись и нагло затянули обратно. Он посмотрел снизу вверх, увидев грудь Тогами, а затем, ещё немного подняв взгляд, и его лицо. 

— Наеги, — сказал он с нечитабельным выражением лица, — Можно тебя на пару слов?

Макото попятился обратно в его комнату, и Бьякуя закрыл ее. Волосы счастливчика встали дыбом, и он вновь отступил назад, жадно вглядываясь в каждое движение Тогами. Наследник хмыкнул, сложив руки на груди. 

— Я убивать тебя не буду. Это по поводу того, как ты на меня смотришь.

Макото смог свободно выдохнуть. Разговор, конечно, неудобный, но и не опасный. Только если Бьякуя не прознал о глупой пассии парниши. 

Поэтому, естественно, Наеги притворился дурачком. 

— Ты о чем?

— Ты сам знаешь, про что я говорю сейчас, — Тогами немного напрягся и направил свой взор на стену, — Будто ты от меня не можешь взгляда отвести. Но не так жалко и мерзко, как это делает Фукава, — Бьякуя выпрямился, встречаясь взглядом с Макото, — Я хочу знать _почему_.

В горле пересохло настолько, что Макото не смог ничего сказать. Естественно, он бы не сказал Бьякуе, что тот горяч, поэтому решил это перефразировать таким образом: 

— На тебя, эм… Приятно смотреть.

Уголочки губ Бьякуи незаметно потянулись вверх:

— Серьёзно?

— Но, эм, прости, — быстро добавил Макото, — Я не думал, что ты это заметишь. Если хочешь, я могу перестать.

Бьякуя на него долго смотрел, тщательно изучая счастливчика своими кристально-голубыми глазами. 

— Не нужно.

— Что?

Макото был готов поклясться, что из-за того, что перед ним поставили ногу, он споткнулся и упал на пол. На секунду он даже подумал, что Бьякуя не настолько наглый, чтобы делать это, но лишь внутренне посмеялся этой мысли: наследник бы сделал что-нибудь подобное в любой день, в любое время. 

Наеги моргнул и уже был перед наследником на коленях. Ладонь Бьякуи дотронулась до подбородка Макото и он повернул его голову так, чтобы счастливчик мог смотреть ему в глаза. Он вытянул свою шею так, чтобы мог видеть Бьякую, чья рука скользнула вниз по шее, слегка вжимаясь в нее пальцами. Будто он втирал ему свои тридцать лишних сантиметров роста, как мазь. Наследник повел рукой выше, очеркивая линию подбородка парниши, и зарылся ею в непослушных волосах Макото.

— Мне это нравится, — отметил Бьякуя через миг, — Но я хочу быть уверенным в том, что я единственный, кого ты… Скажем так, раздеваешь взглядом.

Лицо Макото приняло розоватый оттенок. Он не мог сказать, что блондин ошибался. 

— Нет, — выдавил Наеги всё ещё в шоке от того, что его уделал Бьякуя, что ещё более поразительно, той же картой, которой он играл втихую. Ничего лучшего не придумав, он сказал: — Ты все равно единственный, кого бы я хотел увидеть раздетым, знаешь ли.

Тогами улыбнулся, прищурив глаза:

— Славно.

Бьякуя развернулся на своих каблуках и также шустро ушел, как и появился. Краснолицый Макото просто наблюдал за тем, как он уходил, пялясь в то место, где раньше стоял наследник.


End file.
